Gerard Stiles
'Gerard Stiles '(1811−1841) was a man who lived at Collinwood in the 1840s. As a spirit, he later choreographed its destruction in 1970, and then haunted it until at least 1995. In the 19th century, he became possessed by an evil warlock named Judah Zachary and became master of Collinwood through a series of murders and trickery. He was also the second Antichrist brought to power by Diablos. 1995 When Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman appeared in the future, they learned that Collinwood had been destroyed and that Carolyn Stoddard, Quentin Collins, and Mrs. Johnson had all gone insane. They also learned that Collinwood had been haunted by the ghost of a man named Gerard Stiles. Julia found a hidden playroom where she saw the ghost of Gerard. Gerard's spirit took possession of Julia and forced her to reveal Barnabas's secret to the Sheriff. An elderly Professor Stokes held a seance with them to contact Gerard's spirit. This unfortunately only made his ghost more angry. When Barnabas learned that Gerard had possessed Julia, he went to Collinwood where he discovered Julia about to kill herself. Barnabas arrived just in time to stop her. She broke free of Gerard's power and the ghost of Carrie Stokes showed them a stairway which led them back to 1970. 1970 When Barnabas and Julia returned to their own time they tried to prevent the disaster from occurring. Meanwhile, David Collins and Hallie Stokes discovered the ghosts of Gerard and a governess named Daphne Harridge. Gerard's evil spirit haunted the residents of Collinwood and took possession of David. Daphne's spirit tried to protect them from Gerard with no apparent success. When Quentin gave Barnabas and Julia a clue as to when Gerard would destroy Collinwood, they raced to tell everyone. Gerard killed the children and raised an army of zombies to destroy Collinwood. The two tried to stop Gerard and the zombies with no success. When all hope seemed lost, Julia found herself in front of the mysterious staircase and climbed it. 1840 When Julia reached the top of the stairs, she found herself in the year 1840. There, she learned that the man named Gerard Stiles was a seafarer and friend of the original Quentin Collins. They also learned that Gerard's real name was Ivan Miller. Gerard had first met Quentin and his son Tad Collins on a ship. Gerard and Quentin became close friends. When Quentin and Tad became lost at sea, Gerard went to Collinwood and told Quentin's wife, Samantha, that they had died. Gerard and Samantha soon married. The day of the wedding, Quentin suddenly returned. Gerard became possessed by the head of Judah Zachary, a 17th century warlock, and told the authorities that Quentin had practised witchcraft. Gerard/Judah testified against Quentin at the trial. He also aided the help of Charles Dawson and Lamar Trask to get Quentin convicted. Barnabas learned that Gerard was possessed by the head and realized that the spirit he had been fighting was not truly Gerard, but Judah Zachary. Gerard/Judah captured the witch named Angelique and took away her powers. At Quentin's execution, Angelique came with the head and told everyone that Gerard was possessed. Gerard was even worse then his Antichrist predecessor, Judah Zachary. Gerard went on a killing streak, also deceiving people into helping him and even deceiving Daniel Collins into making him master of Collinwood! Gerard's power was even greater the Judah's power. As Gerard went on using sorcery, he seduced Daphne. This led to Quentin's recapture. Desmond Collins shot Gerard and the possession ended. Gerard died in Quentin's arms asking him for forgiveness. Quentin forgave his friend. When Barnabas and Julia returned to 1970, they learned that the ghost had never been there and that the disaster had never occurred. Performer Stiles, Gerard Stiles, Gerard Stiles, Gerard Stiles, Gerard Stiles, Gerard